


Tras tus huellas

by samej



Category: DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim no planeó eso, el tirón en su estómago cuando le ve, a veces, cuando se lo encuentra sin esperárselo, con el casco ocultándole la expresión y los callos en los dedos y la soberbia en la voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras tus huellas

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo todas estas ideas para esta pareja y cuando me pongo a escribir es como si me hubieran cortado los dedos. No termina de gustarme en algunos puntos, pero tampoco creo que lo pueda mejorar.

Tim deja abajo el asfalto de la calle cuando sube por la escalera metálica hasta la zona superior del edificio. Arriba, siempre, arriba, porque es más fácil seguir a alguien desde un ángulo superior; llega hasta la azotea y corre por la cornisa casi sin hacer ruido. 

Casi como si volara. 

Las posibilidades de que Jason sepa que le está siguiendo son un poco las de siempre. Seguramente sí lo sabe, porque se han hecho demasiado buenos en conocerse, en saber lo que piensa el otro. Tim no planeó eso, el tirón en su estómago cuando le ve, a veces, cuando se lo encuentra sin esperárselo, con el casco ocultándole la expresión y los callos en los dedos y la soberbia en la voz.

A veces sabe que quiere que le siga. Una mirada un poco más larga, una sonrisa un poco más torcida y su cuerpo reacciona, sale tras él antes de tener oportunidad de pensarlo. Tampoco es que le fuera a servir de mucho, porque alguna lo evitaría, quizá, ésas pocas en las que se toman de verdad un poco de tiempo para quitarse el traje y lamerse las heridas, pero otras no, esas en las que se necesitan y en las que acaban arrancándose gemidos, con la piel arañada y el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Ésas no las puede evitar nadie. 

Hoy Jason no le ha dicho nada. De hecho, Tim sabe que ha habido un esfuerzo consciente por ni siquiera mirarle, desde que la risa ha dejado de oírse en los altavoces. Maldito, bastardo, terrible Joker, todo son trampas con él. Quizá ha sido también el fuego aún reflejándose en la máscara roja, convirtiéndola en otra cosa, quizá ha sido la manera en la que apretaba los puños, quizá es que el golpe que se ha dado el propio Tim en la cabeza y la sangre que le cae por la mandíbula le nublan la percepción. 

La voz de Barbara en su oreja le hace daño, le molesta, necesita escuchar el ruido de sus pasos en el piso inferior, necesita no perderle porque cree que es importante, de alguna manera. El pecho le oprime con ansiedad, trepa por su garganta y traga intentando rebajar la presión. 

Se limpia el sudor que le cae por la frente antes de que llegue al antifaz y distingue la sombra de Jason bajo las del edificio. Se mueve rápido y silencioso y siempre tiene la sensación de que va a desaparecer, como ha hecho alguna vez, solo para volver a verle a su lado susurrando “pajarito” como si no le costase lo más mínimo ganarle. 

Han llegado casi a las afueras y Tim tiene la sensación de que debería saber hacia donde se están dirigiendo. Se despide de Bárbara prometiendo que irá seguido a curarse y se desconecta de todo, necesita sentir el silencio bajo las sirenas lejanas e incansables de Gotham. 

Es una zona de poca gente, muy poca, gente pobre que no puede permitirse una casa o el peligro del centro, está lleno de almacenes vacíos y fábricas antiguas y-

Frunce el ceño.

El almacén derruido aparece ante sus ojos cuando cruza al siguiente edificio de un salto y la silueta parada de Jason delante de lo que queda de la entrada le hace frenar en seco. No sabe cuánto rato pasan así, Jason apretando y aflojando los puños delante de un montón de escombros y Tim en el único edificio que se tiene en pie, temiendo hasta respirar. 

Jason se quita la máscara y Tim intenta escudriñar su expresión pero no hay manera, no cuando aún no ha amanecido. Le pierde de vista cuando se interna entre las ruinas, así que baja, poco a poco, y sortea las piedras hasta que llega al punto donde estaba él hace un momento. 

Tim se muerde el labio, pero la curiosidad o la preocupación o una mezcla de ambas le hace avanzar, intentando no tropezar entre las piedras que, inestables, amenazan con provocar una avalancha de un momento a otro. 

Jason está parado en el centro del medio cráter provocado, obviamente, por una explosión. Tim sabe cuál fue.

Y quién no.

—Jesús, no sabes cuándo abandonar, eh. 

—¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta? 

Jason se encoge de hombros y se enciende el cigarrillo mirándole de reojo.

—¿Qué quieres, Tim? 

—Yo… —se lame los labios, porque qué quiere. No quiere estar ahí. No quiere que _Jason_ esté ahí—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Qué quieres tú? 

—¿Por qué no voy a hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene de diferente este sitio a cualquier otro?

—Jason…

—¿Hay alguna parte de Gotham que no te traiga malos recuerdos, Tim?

Se ha dado la vuelta y le mira y Tim no puede con toda esa intensidad que es Jason, que _arde_ como el cigarrilo que cuelga precario de su boca, que es como una bomba de relojería siempre a punto de explotar pero nunca lo hace. 

Tiene los ojos demasiado azules.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y Tim tiene problemas para recordar la pregunta. 

Le da dos caladas más al cigarro y lo tira casi entero, esboza una sonrisa que sus ojos no reflejan, mira alrededor, como fijando el paisaje deprimente; las primeras luces empiezan a aparecer más allá de Gotham. 

Parece vulnerable, más de lo que le ha visto nunca; cuando al final se decide a andar y pasa por su lado, Tim se da cuenta de que lo que está sintiendo es odio, odio por el que le hizo esto a Jason y por las piel más nueva de un lado de su cuerpo, por lo que le hizo y por la situación, le coge de la muñeca, nota el pulso acelerarse bajo sus dedos cuando se gira hacia él y le besa.

Jason intenta decir algo pero cuando Tim le vuelve a besar calla, suelta la máscara y le agarra de la nuca y un ruido se escapa de su garganta. Es desesperado y triste y doloroso y le clava las uñas en los hombros.

Está bien, porque eso es Jason, meter la pierna entre las del otro, caricias escondidas bajo los mordiscos, Tim le sujeta la cara y baja el ritmo, poco a poco, porque no quiere hacerlo aquí, no quiere estar aquí ni que Jason lo esté. 

Jason separa la boca solo para juntar la frente y se pasa así un par de minutos. Al final se separa, pero evita sus ojos mientras recoge su máscara.

Se aleja de él y Tim no sabe, a veces, por dónde va a explotar Jason. 

Escala uno de los muros que aún quedan en pie y cuando está arriba, gira la cabeza y le mira. Alza la comisura del labio y hay un desafío en sus ojos y en el gesto de su cabeza que señala el camino, eso lo conoce y lo puede ver, y no puede evitar el vuelco en su estómago.

Jason se pone la máscara y salta hacia el otro lado. 

Tim le sigue.


End file.
